A high performance band-pass filter is typically embedded into a system-on-a-chip (SOC) using either a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) or a printed circuit board (PCB) without a silicone substrate. Typically, a MEMS capacitor and/or a metal-air-metal capacitor is provided as an off-chip component and used to adjust the resonate frequency of the high performance band-pass filter. The PCB and MEMS devices are difficult to integrate with very-large-scale integration (VLSI) structures, including millimeter-wave devices and microelectronics devices.
Desirable in the art is an improved band-pass filter design.